


Take a break

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隨意寫的小短</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> 因為影四的這個噗：http://www.plurk.com/p/l6m1ko  
> 所以突然寫出來的小短。

　　說實話，他其實沒那麼在意那些濺到西裝上的、由對手的髒血繪製而成的各種污點。確實，這件新訂製好才穿過兩次的合身西裝就如此報廢了——相信Kingsman優秀的裁縫師再厲害也無法修補西裝上大小不一的、被刀割破的裂痕及破損。

　　羅馬任務比他想像中的再棘手些許，雖然不至於不能全身而退，但也少不了一些身上的紀念品，例如瘀傷、肋骨微裂或者一些皮肉傷害。特工的工作就是如此，表面上或許看來光鮮亮麗，但污穢及暴力卻隨處可在。說起來會願意走上特工這行的，不一定是反社會份子，但個性上多少都有一點極端喜歡享受與死神搏命的刺激。至於愛女王與英格蘭？喔，那只不過是個口號罷了。

　　他在鑽進羅馬那如羊腸小徑的巷弄之前，打了通電話給遠在倫敦的總部，他簡單地告訴遠在海峽另一端的魔法師，告知任務完成，以及自己現在準備先去安全屋一趟，預估兩小時候會跳上私人飛機揮別這熱情的城市。

　　電話那端的魔法師似乎還想說什麼，但突然又把話吞了回去，Percival沒太在意，畢竟方才那場鬥毆奪去了他大多數的專注力，還有在耳邊響徹的槍聲讓他的大腦有點負荷不了，所以也懶得追問。

　　匆匆掛上電話後，他走到隱蔽的小公寓門口，古舊的門看起來只要用一根髮夾就可以撬開，不過這裡其實是要使用Kingsman的特殊安全鎖才有辦法進入的空間。打開門後，他快速地瞟過空間一眼，確實如Merlin所言，這裡只有他一個人，所以他有一點安寧的時間，可以隨心所欲。

　　如果要補眠，那麼上了飛機後再倒頭大睡，Percival注意到魔法師貼心地將他的換洗衣物、新的西裝都放在顯眼的位置，看來他有一點時間可以梳洗一番。反正此空間只有獨自一人，Percival隨意地將手上剩下的一枚袖釦拔掉，並扯開剩下半截的領帶，將其隨意丟在籃子裡，脫下殘破的西裝與染了敵人鮮血的馬甲，他難得任性的邊走邊脫去身上的累贅，將其丟在地上、踢到一邊，走進盥洗空間轉開水龍頭讓能沖去身上髒污、帶走疲憊的熱水撒在他白皙的肌膚上。

　　突然間，他意識到自己忘了拔掉眼鏡——雖然他不認為Merlin會泡杯紅茶坐在螢幕前打趣地看看Percival淋浴的實況轉播，但戴著眼鏡進浴室本來就挺詭異。正準備摘掉略染上霧氣的鏡片時，他赫然發現浴室的門被打開，在他會意過來之前，門又在度被關上，而站在自己跟前的則是不知從哪冒出來的嘻皮笑臉的同事。

　　

　　「任務辛苦了。」同事笑著，但Percival微瞇起眼，並注意到對方只圍著一條浴巾。

　　「抱歉，這裡客滿了。」戴眼鏡特工沒好氣的說著，只差沒揮手把對方趕出去。

　　

　　不過自我感覺良好的同事並沒有把Percival的話當作逐客令，反倒是逕自走了過去用手探探水溫，並轉首朝Percival露出開朗的笑。

　　Percival忍下想翻白眼的衝動，只是冷冷地瞪了對方一眼，並快速地將同事當作空氣一般與他擦肩而過，摘下眼鏡丟在一旁，回到他的花灑下方，繼續任憑熱水沖刷肌膚、不理會同事站在一旁欣賞他的裸體。

　　反正他深知他趕不走一頭忠心、喜愛黏人的大型犬，而且他現在也沒什麼力氣跟對方鬥嘴。他伸手隨意撥開被水沖濕的髮絲，並搓了搓臉，就像在自家浴室一樣的自然舉動。而下一秒，他立刻感覺到身後有人，而且對方伸手從背後抱著他。Percival的背貼上了不屬於自己體溫的胸口，並且除了水聲之外，他似乎還聽見了對方的心跳。

　　閉著眼，他沒有推開也沒有抗拒，彼此享受著寧靜的片刻。同事輕吻著他的頸項，帶著溫熱水溫的親吻從耳際慢慢滑下，落在頸子上、肩頭、鎖骨上。摟抱著自己的手則輕輕滑過Percival的胸口，沿著肌膚的紋理往下探索，在腹部打轉、輕撫了幾圈後，曖昧地繼續下滑並將Percival微微揚首的性器握在掌心。

　　

　　「James……」

　　

　　喚著同事的名字，忍不住輕嘆了口氣，而身後的Lancelot則用手慵懶地套弄著他的挺立。同事把玩著他的性器，用手模仿著動物交媾的抽插動作，在自己身後的親吻動作沒有停下，而Percival也感覺到身後有頂著自己臀部的硬物。

　　他感覺自己的血液都集中在某區塊，大腦漸漸不聽使喚，接著他被轉過身來，並立刻被壓在浴室的牆上，背後傳來突如其來的冰涼感，接著是溫熱的濕唇堵住了他的嘴，靈巧的舌尖鑽進、撬開他的牙齒，在他口腔裡攻城掠地。

　　沈迷於對方的熱吻時，有不乖的手指悄悄地探進他的身後，一開始Percival是打算反抗的，但那根手指像是有讀心術似的，快速地找到讓Percival難耐的點，挑逗式地抽插著、頂弄著、摩擦著，一向自持的Percival忍不住讓自己的呻吟融化在對方的口裡。第二根手指也大膽地探了進來，它們任重道遠地探勘領地、開拓、拓寬主人未來的道路。Percival感覺到Lancelot的慾望頂在自己的入口，輕輕又曖昧地小幅度地輕頂著，讓他下意識地用腿摩擦對方。

　　Lancelot沒有錯失Percival潛意識中的暗示，他勾起Percival的腿，放在自己的腰際，並將自己原先只敢在外圍徘徊的慾望對準小穴，在Percival的後庭誘人地張合時，他挺進溫軟、緊緻的洞裡——就像他平常那樣。

　　Percival忍不住用手抓紅了Lancelot寬闊的背，將自己的重量呈交在對方身上，而Lancelot則開始擺動腰際，讓自己深入、淺出，慢慢加速的抽插與填滿Percival的空穴。花灑的水聲、Percival的喘息以及囊袋撞在臀肉上的淫穢聲響，在小小地淋浴空間裡蔓延、散開。

　　他們沒有花太多時間在浴室裡，Percival放縱自己的私慾隨著Lancelot的抽插很快地來到高潮，而Lancelot則一如往常地射在他的裡面。當Lancelot趁著還有硬度繼續往裡頭頂弄幾回後，將自己退出，白濁色的液體被他的性器勾出，順著Percival的大腿色情地流了下來。

　　交換了綿長的濕吻，Percival懶洋洋地倒在撐著他的體重的同事身上。

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　『Percival？飛機已經可以起飛，你要離開安全屋了嗎？』

　　

　　Lancelot輕咳了一聲，暗示電話那端的魔法師他並不是在跟自己所以為的人對話中。

　　

　　『喔！抱歉，是James嗎？』

　　

　　男人輕笑，以短哼回應，並轉頭瞟了眼躺在沙發上裹著浴巾打盹的Percival。

　　

　　『所以，你們會準時上飛機嗎？』

　　「關於這個嘛……Merlin，我想可能要再晚一點點我們才會回到倫敦。」他聽見魔法師故意誇張的嘆氣，「反正現在也沒有追兵，就讓Percy多睡一下吧。」

　　『造成他需要多一點睡眠時間的罪魁禍首不是你嗎？』

　　「我的榮幸。」

　　

　　他笑著，並隨意跟魔法師聊了幾句後掛上電話。轉身，他走回到情人身邊，蹲下，伸手輕撫了撫微濕的髮絲，俯身，他輕輕在Percival的髮髻留下溫柔的一吻。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
